It's Just A Game
by Punk Pikachu
Summary: “The key to growth is the introduction of higher dimensions of consciousness into our awareness.” -Lao Tzu. Rated for language and sexual content. Written after 1rst season, before 2nd.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own the Boondocks.

Author's Notes; So, after two nights of watching the first season over again and reigniting my love for this comic/cartoon, I felt the need to add my own story to the fray of . This will not be nearly as dark as my other stories, but still retains its rating for other content. Hopefully, you enjoy. Read and review, y'all.

-----

The sound made poor Jazmine jump and in turn roll out of bed. It sounded as though something heavy had hit the wall behind her and knocked her out of a decent sleep. The young girl clutched her blanket to her chest and looked around the room with a whimper, the fear of monsters in her room having not completely vanished from her young mind. When she saw nothing, Jazmine let out a small breath of relief and began to crawl back into bed. Then the noise came again; a hard hit against the wall behind her bed. She jumped and looked at the wall. Her parents' room was behind that wall and her paranoia began to spring forth. What if someone was in the house, in her parents' room? What if terrorists were killing them and had them tied up and gagged and the sound was them being thrown against her wall and they were coming for her next? She almost let out a scream, but covered her mouth. No, then they would hear her and kill her too. She had to escape. But she couldn't leave her mommy and daddy behind. She had to die with them. With tears in her eyes, Jazmine made her way out of her room, still clutching the blanket. She reached for her parents' door, hearing the sound in the hall, although more muffled. She bit her lip and prepared herself for her fate.

What Jazmine saw when she opened the door was not anything like in her mind, but something that would crawl into her brain and bury itself deep for many years to come. She found not a room full of terrorists, but simply her parents upon their bed who had not heard the young girl open the door. Tom and Sarah were far from asleep; in fact, Mrs. Dubois was on her hands and knees on the bed in front of her husband, on his knees behind her. One hand was on her hip and the other in her hair. Her hands were gripping the headboard and seemed to be the source of the noise when Tom moved his hips forward into her. Both parties were moaning softly, uttering profanities of lust and desire. When Tom gave a yank to her hair, Sarah's eyes watered and she gave a soft cry. His fingers were digging into her hips strongly as he continued to ride her.

Jazmine's eyes grew wide as she watched, then saw the tears in her mother's eyes. Neither parent had ever talked to Jazmine about sex or anything of that matter and as she viewed this scene, she found herself crying harder than she was before she had opened the door. Her father was hurting her mother, just like those TV shows Riley had showed her a few times where men would abuse and hit women. She flew from he scene, the door slamming behind her and alerting her parents that they were not alone. They both stopped and looked at it confused, then it dawned on them.

"Oh god, Sarah, that wasn't...Did she...?"

Sarah pulled herself up from her hands and knees and sighed. "Yeah, Tom, I think she saw us."

Tom saw on the bed, head in hands.

"Oh my lord. I've...I've corrupted our baby girl, Sarah!"

"Tom, she was going to have to know eventually. You should go talk to her."

Tom looked at her with very ounce of resistance. "Me?? Why do I have to be the one to talk to her? Why can't you do it, like a mother daughter thing?" He looked nauseated at the very thought.

"Because I don't want to try and explain it while I've got your junk all over my rear, Tom. I need a shower."

"But...But Sarah, please don't make me do this..." He pleaded. But by then, she had already turned on the shower. He swallowed hard, cleaned himself up and changed into a robe and pajama pants before entering his daughter's room. She was on her bed sobbing and when she looked up, she threw one of her pink pillows at him.

"Abuser! You were hurting Mommy!" She cried, sobbing. Tom waved his hands, desperately trying to convince his daughter otherwise and make it as quick as possible.

"No, no, baby, I wasn't hurting Mommy! Mommy and I were just..." He felt his insides turning into knots. "We were just playing a game."

"A game?" Her crying subsided into sniffles as Tom sat beside her on the bed.

"Yes, Mommy and I were just playing a game adults sometimes play."

"But...but Mommy was crying."

"Well..." Drops of sweat were running down his forehead and he felt more and more uncomfortable. "Sometimes boys can play rough. Like the ones at school, yeah? Daddy accidentally was getting to rough. It's just a game we play. Okay, Jaz?"

She nodded and Tom patted her head, sawying goodnight. When he closed the door, he slid down it and breathed, incredibly nauseated. Sarah was standing over him, arms crossed and annoyed. Tom looked up with a pathetic smile.

"So...We're not going to keep going?" She gave an annoyed sound at her husband and returned to the bedroom.

Jazmine wiped her wet face and sniffled. It didn't really look like a game, but if Daddy said so. Maybe she wasn't looking at it right or didn't know how it was a fun kind of game. As she curled back up in bed, she pused the image away, but the game remained on her mind.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own the Boondocks.

Author's Notes: Not much to say here other than it needs to be May already so I can be done with school. Read and review!

----

Jazmine awoke with the last night's events still fresh in her mind, as did Tom, although the emotions they felt were far different. While Jazmine had slept rather peacefully, Tom had tossed and turned throughout the night with guilt and nerves. It was visible in his face under the dark circles under his eyes, shared with Sarah who had not had a restful sleep herself due to her husband. They were both short tempered when Jazmine sat down at the table for breakfast. As she smiled at her father, he returned a nervous smile, still obviously very uncomfortable. "Did you sleep good, honey cakes?" Tom asked.

"Uh huh." She nodded cheerfully.

The morning went by normally and Tom waved as he dropped Jazmine off at school. She made her way to the class where she found her teacher shuffling through papers.

"Ah, good morning, Miss Dubois. You're getting taller everytime you come into class." He said to her.

"Am I?" She asked.

"Oh yes, you'll be an adult in no time at this rate."

The statement registered in her brain and she tilted her head.

"Sir, do adults play games?"

He looked over at the big eyed girl curiously.

"Why, yes, Jazmine. Adults play games just like kids do. We like to have fun too you know. We're not all boring." He laughed, but she only looked more confused. She shook her head and went to her desk as students filed in. The loud chatter of her classmates did nothing to distract the idea of the game from Jazmine's mind. Did all adults play this game, even her teacher? Did the mail man play? Did Huey's grandpa? Wait, Huey! He always acted like a boring adult anyway; he might know about this. Surely he had to, and maybe Riley. They both always acted like they were so much older than her.

Her attention was drawn as she heard the sound of a desk hit the floor, the teacher dragging a struggling and cursing Riley to his usual spot in the principal's office. Okay, so maybe Riley didn't act all that much older than her, but she knew Huey did. He had his head buried in a book at the moment, as he usually did throughout class. She decided to take advantage of the moment of being without the teacher.

"Psst, Huey!"

He looked up from his book with the general face of disdain he had painted on. "What is it, Jazmine?"

"Hey Huey, do adults play games?"

"What do you mean, do adults play games? Of course they do, they play all kinds of fucked up mind games on each other and kids to try and make them not see the oppressive system they're running and make us into blue collar zombies for their corporations." He ranted, turning back to his book. "What kind of stupid question is that?"

"That's not what I mean." She pouted. "I mean like wrestling games."

"Wrestling games? What the hell are you going on about?" He was genuinely curious now and closed his book.

"Like when the girls cry and they say bad words."

"Jazmine, did your dad accidentally take the block off of daytime tv?" He shook his head and went back to his book as the teacher returned. Jazmine sat back in her seat, annoyed at not finding any kind of explanatory answer. She knew there was more to this game than people were telling her and she intended to find out.


End file.
